The Jokes On Me
by Maniac1016
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Luna Rodgers, a high school student, the age of 16 was kidnapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn. During this revealing story, she will soon find out who she really is. Her Moral, her normalcy, her mind, can all be at risk... Is she ready? Maybe the two sweet hearts of Gotham will show Luna a lesson or two, and show her the real meaning of crazy.
1. Tricks

I sat on my bed, scrolling through the hundreds of pictures and videos I took on my camera. It's an old camera, but it works amazingly. I got it as a Christmas present when I was 12. I looked at the pictures of, Bane, Mr. Freeze, The Riddler, and many more. But what I'm most proud of is, the pictures I have of Joker and Harley Quinn. Personally my two favorite villains. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention, I'm a super villain photographer. All those pictures of them have to come from somewhere, and it's me. I mostly take photos of their plans as proof, so the superheroes can stay one step ahead. I know, I'm a big deal. But I stay anonymous. If a supervillain were to find out about my job, I would be killed. No pressure, right? But I'm pretty good at it. Just then I got a phone call. I looked down at my phone to see who's calling me. It was my boss. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered question.

My boss answered and a low voice. "Hey I have a job for you tonight. Its important."

I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me. "Alright, tell me."

"Tonight there's gonna be a party, we suspect the Joker and Harley Quinn are gonna be there, they'll probably head for the conference room, which is on the second floor of the building. I need you to record and photograph everything they say, got it?"

A smile appeared on my face. "Alright sounds good, I'll keep you posted boss, Bye."

I ended the call. I can't wait! I looked at the time. I only have an hour to get dressed! I ran to my closet to pick out something to wear. To be honest, I don't wear dresses, or make up that much. I prefer to wear a t-shirt and some jeans. I picked some denim jeans, with a blue shirt, and I wore my blue jacket on top then I put my running sneakers on. I grabbed my phone and camera and headed out my room. I quietly made my way down stairs, I was just about to make out the front door until a voice stopped me.

"Luna where do you think your going?"

I looked back and saw it was my mom.

"Hey, I'm heading to a small party with my friends."

She hesitated for a second.

"Alright Luna, have fun, love you."

"Love you too mom! " I quickly ran out the door.

I walked a few blocks over to the party, since it wasn't that far. I never really go to parties, but this one is awesome! I could hear the music a block away. I walked inside, and all I saw were people dancing, and colorful lights. It's gonna be hard to spot the Joker and Harley Quinn. They never come in the normal way. There henchmen always find a way for them to come in first. I saw the stairs, and headed towards them, my plan is to follow anyone who goes up there.

While walking, I bumped into a group of girls.

"Sorry!"

I looked at the ground and tried to walk away.

"Luna, is that you?"

I turned around and sighed.

"Yup".

These were my "friends" in school.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it"

I thought for a second for a excuse. "Yeah, I changed my mind, I couldn't miss out on this!"

My friends all laughed and thanked me for coming. Just then I saw a group of guys heading up the stairs. "Hey guys, imma go... Get a drink real quick, I'll be right back!"

Before they could say anything I bolted out of sight, towards the stairs. I quietly walked up the stairs. I saw the men walk inside a room. The last guy closed the door, but not all the way.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought."

I looked through the crack of the door. I looked inside and saw the men looking up. I looked at what they were looking at, and saw that they were cutting a whole in the ceiling. I slowly took my camera out and started recording. Out of no where the hole in the ceiling bust down. I jumped, almost dropping my camera. No one at the party heard this, due to the loud music. Gotham city is known for the loudest music, the best drinks, and the most fun! A rope dropped in from the ceiling and two people dropped in from the rope. The Joker and Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn swung on the rope, laughing. She dropped from the rope, onto the ground, she then looked up.

"Puddin, come on!"

As if on cue, the Joker dropped from the rope, laughing like a maniac. Harley, Joker, and the henchmen sat at a huge long table that was in the room. Joker was the first to speak. He looked evily at his henchmen.

"I want you guys to put these in the vents." He picked up and gave them each a canister."The bat will know that I'm the one who did this, and he can't do anything about it!"

He started laughing evily, and soon Harley Quinn joined in to. Suddenly, the Joker leaned in and whispered something into Harley's ear. As I was waiting for more information, Harley Quinn looked right in my direction. I froze. She laughed like a maniac and picked up her bat, and started walking towards me. She looked at the Joker

"I got her, Puddin."

She winked at him and continued walking to me. I decided to make a run for it. I got up and bolted down the stairs. I tried my best to get myself lost in the crowd. I stopped the recording. Just as I was gonna go tell my friends I was leaving, I forgot. Shoot I forgot I told them I was getting a drink. I walked over to the drinks, and poured myself some fruit punch. I put my drink down for a second, and called my friends.

Me: Hello?

Friend : Hey Luna, where are you? We're by the DJ!

Me: Okay I'm on my way."

I ended the call. Suddenly I heard a giggle, it's sounded too much like Harley Quinn. I looked around and she wasn't in sight. I'm just being paranoid, I need to take a deep breath, and relax. I picked up my drink, and took a few sips. I then headed over by the DJ. I saw my friends.

"Hey guys!"

They didn't reply, probably because of the deafening sound of music. I started to dance a little bit, to relax myself. My friends finally noticed me, and started cheering me on. Suddenly, something didn't feel right.

Everything was dizzy. The lights, people, everything was spinning. I felt like I was gonna puke. I started staggering. I could barely hear anyone, but there expressions, they were worried. That cant be good. I saw the washroom.

I staggered my whole way to the washroom. I went into the ladies, and stared at the mirror. My face was tired and looked sick. I couldn't hold it anymore and I puked in the sink. Something was in that fruit punch. I leaned back up, and looked at the mirror. This time, I wasn't the only thing staring back.

In the mirror showed, Harley Quinn behind me, smiling evily holding her bat. I closed my eyes. No this can't be happening... I slowly turned around and came face to face with her. I backed my self up to the wall, hard. Everything was gong blurry and dizzy again. She smiled at me.

"Oh this is gonna be fun"

She started laughing insanely. All I heard was her laugh, echoing through my mind. Out of no where she swings her bat at my stomach. I lean down. She put her fingers under my chin, and lifted my head up. She blew her gum up, and popped it in front of my face. She smiled.

"This is gonna hurt, a lot."

I looked at her in confusion. She then raised her bat and swung it at my head. Everything went black.


	2. Fear

I woke up with my head pounding. Everything felt sore. Confused, I go to get up, but I can't. I look down and saw that I was chained down to a table. I looked around and saw it was an empty room. I looked beside me, and saw a smaller table,with what looked like, knives lined up in rows. I closed my eyes. Finally I remembered what happened last night. Harley must have taken me when I blacked out. I started to panic. I violently shook against the chains. I quickly stopped, due to the chains cutting deep into my skin.

"HELP! HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

I started screaming, maybe someone outside will hear me and rescue me. I continued to scream, until I heard the door being unlocked. I stared angrily at the person who walked in the room. Then my expression froze, once I saw who it was. The Joker himself.

"Well hello dollface."

I gathered my courage, and demanded my freedom.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

He laughed at my attempt to sound brave. I would have too, I sounded like a child that's lost and can't find her parents in the store. He slowly walked closer, obviously walking slow on purpose to scare me even more. Once again, I struggled against the chains, trying to ignore the pain.

"Look, if it's money you want, I'll get you some money. Just let me go!"

He ignored me, and continued walking towards me.

"GET Away! What do you want!"

He stopped right next to me and stared at me with a cold glare.

"To have some fun!"

He laughed wickedly, making me slightly shake. I instinctively stopped talking, my tongue usually leaves me in bad situations. I knew his sick games, and I wasn't gonna play them. He looked up, and glared at the table with the knives. He glared at me, with a wicked smile on his face. I stared at him, shaking my head no repeatedly. He picked up a small, but sharp pocket knife. He stood still for a second, examining it. He suddenly moved the knife to my cheek swiftly. I flinched. Each second that went by, he pressed the knife, harder and harder down on my cheek. I knew what was gonna happen. I witnessed this happen to many people before me. I took the pictures... Oh, and did I try to help them? No. I wasn't allowed to. It would have revealed me, and I would be fired. So I had to sit back and watch. So I kind of deserved this. He looked at me.

"Ya scared?"

I gathered every ounce of hate and courage I had, and I spit in his face.

"Give me your worst you sick bastard."

I instantly regretted that, as his expression turned from disgust, to pure anger. My eyes widened in fear. What did I just do?

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered.

"Oh you will be, you really shouldn't have done that toots."

He dug the knife deep into my cheek. I screamed in agony, I could feel the blood trickle down my face. The pain didn't stop. He dug it down more, carving something into my cheek. The pain was up most unbearable. I continued to scream, and cry, my tears stinging the cut. All I could hear over my own screams is Jokers laugh, which made me sick. I started shaking from the pain.

"S-s-stop"

I stuttered. He looked at the carving he made on my cheek, satisfied. He picked up a mirror from the table, and put it in front of my face. I lifted my head up as far as I could, which was hard due to the restraints. I looked at the mirror in horror.

He had carved the words, HA HA HA, horizontally across my cheek. I shook in anger.

"What did you do! "I swear, your dead."

I gave him a death glare. He put his hands back in fake fear.

"Oh I'm so scared! But your in no position to be threatening me doll face."

Just then I heard the door opening again.

"Aww, Puddin, you started the fun without me!"

I froze again. She walked towards us, and kissed Joker on the cheek. I cringed at there sick love. He doesn't love her. Unless he does and doesn't show it. She is a prisoner, a victim, to him. Yet she doesn't know. I watched as they both stared at me. I coughed awkwardly as there stares were cold. The cut hurt so much, I felt as if I was gonna bust out in tears from the pain. But I hate to see the person I despise, get the satisfaction to see my tears, to let them know they've scared me mentally enough to show tears. So I held it in. Harley walked a little bit closer. She quickly pulled out something, and I quickly closed my eyes, assuming it was a knife, or some type of weapon. When I didn't feel any pain, I cautiously opened my eyes, and saw she was holding my camera. My eyes widened in shock, and I look down to my chest to see it wasn't there. I held my breath, and crossed my fingers hoping they didn't look through the pictures.

"Ya know darling, you could've just asked if ya wanted a picture of us."

I cringed knowing they looked at the pictures. I'm so screwed.

She tossed my camera in the air, and caught it. I flinched.

"Be careful with that!"

Harley smiled, evilly

"Oh you mean this?"

She tossed it in the air again, but this time she didn't catch it. Well there goes my paycheck. I looked at it on the ground, and saw that the lens cracked. OK, i can just replace the lens no biggie. As if she read my mind, she took her bat, and started smashing my camera into pieces. Seriously.

"Just kill me now." I mumbled to myself.

Joker walked over, his face, two inches away from mine.

"What was that?"

I felt tears threatening to come out, but i blinked them away.

"I d-didn't s-s-say a-anything."

I hated how I sounded so scared. My actions could show I'm fearless. But once I open my big mouth, everything goes to waste. I think I have a stuttering problem. If I escape, imma go get it checked out. No. Not if. when I escape. I gotta keep a positive attitude. Or at least try. Harley held her bat high above me. "Now it's my turn to have some FUN!" I closed my eyes. This was gonna hurt...

Don't be a silent reader! Please vote and comment and tell me what ya think! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Welcome

I woke up out of breath, sweat beads slowly dripping from my face. The metallic taste of blood still lingerered in my mouth. My stomach was badly bruised, just like every other part of my body. Harleys stupid bat. I spit some blood on the floor. I had passed out once harley hit me too hard in the head with her stupid bat. I heard footsteps walking towards the door. I started to panic, and I just, closed my eyes, trying to pretend to be asleep. I heard the door open, and I could FEEL it was Joker, due to how cold the room felt as he walked in. He walked slowly toward me. He stopped right next to me. He lowered himself, his face inches apart from mine. He started.. Growling? What in the world is he doing? I stayed motionless, hoping he would just leave. He stops, and leans towards my ear.

"You should stick to photography, cause your not very good with acting dollface, now open your eyes."

I stayed still. I couldn't open my eyes, even if I wanted to. I didn't want to see him. I didn't wanna see his lime green hair, I didn't wanna see his crystal blue eyes, I didn't want to see his evil expression. All I wanted to see was my family, and my friends. He grunted and leaned back up.

"So that's how we're gonna play, toots?"

He stayed silent, but I knew he was mad. I heard a little rustling, and motion. Maybe I should have listened to him? No! I can't give in to his games, he doesn't control me! Suddenly he started laughing. This is not good. Nothing good comes out of him laughi--! I screamed as a volt of electricity shocked me. I had no choice but to open my eyes in surprise.

"What is wrong with--?"

He shocked me again. I could feel the electricity throughout my body. He shocked me again.

"MY EYES ARE OPEN, CUT IT OUT!"

My sudden outburst earned me another shock, but this time it was longer. He smiled.

"Well doll face if ya weren't so hard headed, I wouldn't have had to shock ya!"

I stayed silent. Which earned me another shock.

"What was that one for!"

My body started to ache from all the shocks.

"Rule number one, Toots, speak when spoken to."

I looked at him confused.

"Exactly what was I supposed to say!"

That earned me another shock. "A, yes Mr. J, would be okay."

I snickered, which earned a glare from him.

"You want me to call you, Mr. J?"

I stopped laughing as he sent me a death glare. I'm taking that as a yes.

"Ya know Toots, that pretty little mouth of yours is gonna get you in a lot of trouble, so I suggest you learn when to shut it."

"You can't tell me what to do--!"

He shocked me again. It felt as if each time it got stronger. He leaned down.

"Oh I can, and I will. "Don't forget who's in control."

He showed me the remote in his hands that controls the shock. There must be something hooked up to the metal table I'm on that he's using to shock me. I bit my tongue back from saying something. He's right, I need to stop talking. My best option is to play nice. As he was turning to walk to the door, my stomach growled loudly. I cringed to myself. Seriously. He smiled at me. He turned back around towards the door.

"Your gonna get used to hearing that sound dollface!"

With that, he walked out the door, and locked it.

"Wait!" I screamed.

He walked back into the room, irritated.

"What" He growled.

"Can you take these chains off of me?"

He seemed to think about it.

"I promise I won't do anything!"

He smirked at me. "Are they uncomfortable?"

I stared at him with confusion.

"Yes..?"

He started laughing.

"Then of course I won't take them off!"

I gave him a death glare, and he seemed to catch it.

"I'd watch the attitude Toots, don't forget."

He waved the remote in front of me, smiling. Then he left the room, locking the door again. I lay there, and closed my eyes. I let the fear and anger go away as I fell back into a deep sleep.

I wake up to a bat being swung at my stomach.

"What is with you and that stupid bat!"

She smirked. "You slept through the whole night."

I sighed. "Yeah, that's what normal people do."

She gave me a sideways glare, telling me to shut up. "Usually the pain keeps ya awake, maybe we've been to easy on ya!"

"Nope, I personally think you've done, enough, maybe a little too

much."

She sneered and looked back at me. "Mr. J told me to come get ya. He has a few questions he would like to ask."

I stayed quiet, honestly scared for what would happen. Harley started to unlock the chains that held me down. I finally got up, with weak legs. It felt good to be free. I turned around, and by the look on Harleys face, I knew she knew what I was thinking.

"Ya try anything, I'll bash ya brains in, got it?"

I held my head down in disappointment, and nodded.

She walked to the door, and opened it, gesturing me to walk out. This is the first time being outside of that boring white room but the rest was the same. Harley lead me down some hallways. I took a mental note of where we were going. Finally we stopped at a brown door at the end of a hall. Harley knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I heard a deep voice growl. She opened the door, and roughly pushed me inside the room. Harley gestured to the whole room.

"This is the fabulous, torture room!"

She gave me a fake smile.

"Every room here is a torture room, the heck.."

I looked around the room, and indeed it was another torture room. It was even worse than the one they placed me in. Along the walls were countless devices and weapons hanging. Just great. I looked over and saw the joker sitting in a chair, staring at me. I was getting more and more uncomfortable and annoyed by the second. I finally decided to say something.

"Ummm, hi, whatcha looking at?"

Suddenly he pulls out his gun and aims it at my head. I immediately shut up.

"Take a seat Toots. Now."

He gestured his gun towards a seat that I just noticed. I slowly walked over to it, and sat down. I am NOT gonna die. Not by his hands. All I need to do is follow his instructions. Which is gonna be fairly hard, he's the clown prince of crime, who knows what he's gonna have me do... Out of nowhere he takes the safety lock off, and cocks the gun.

"You gonna answer my question doll face?"

I stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

He took a step forward and slapped me hard with his gun. I tasted the blood inside my mouth.

"Pay attention."

He snapped his fingers, and automatically Harley came behind me and tied me to the chair with rope. The Joker looked at me with his famous evil look.

"Now, let's get started."


	4. The Interrogation

"First question."

The Joker drug out those two words, knowing that I'm absolutely petrified right now, I'm just not showing it. He has his way of seeing what really lies beneath, I can tell. He leaned down, our faces inches apart. I could feel his warm breath hit my cheeks.

"Who do you work for? Hmm?"

I cleared my throat, and made direct eye contact with him. Just like I learned... I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am currently unemployed."

I continued to stare into to his crystal blue orbs, it was like staring into my own.

"Don't lie to me Toots, this is your last chance."

He stopped and gave me a threatening glare.

"Who do you work for?"

I stayed silent, and looked down, avoiding any eye contact. He obviously doesn't believe me, I just have to play the innocent card. I whipped up some fake tears, hoping to gain some type of sympathy.

"I am telling the truth Mr. J, you have to believe me!"

Believe it or not, his expression actually softened!

"Aww Toots... That's not gonna work on me, but good try though."

He started laughing insanely, and Harley soon joined in. I scowled at them as they laughed. Great, now I ACTUALLY wanna cry.

The Joker walked behind me, and placed his hands on my shoulders firmly. He leaned down and started whispering in my ear.

"Since you won't willingly tell us the information we need princess, we'll just have to force it out of ya!"

He backed away from me, and gazed happily at the walls full of weapons.

"I have so many toys! Choices, choices!"

I started squirming in the chair, Harley who was across from me started giggling at my uneasiness. I was completely and utterly scared. Yesterday was bad enough, now this? The Joker slowly walked to one wall, which was covered in all sorts of knives.

"Hmm."

I couldn't go through this again! I have a very low pain tolerance... He picked one knife from the wall.

"Hmm, this should do!"

He walked slowly in front of me. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"P-please d-don't hurt me again."

He took a step closer.

"Aww doll face don't cry!"

He took his hand and gently wiped my tears off my face.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to know."

I stayed silent.

"Why are you protecting them? There not protecting you."

This caught my attention. "W-what do you mean?"

His smile grew even larger.

"Don't play dumb Toots, we both know if they really cared about you, they'd be trying to rescue you right now. It's sad really, your family hasn't even looked for you."

I looked at him in anger.

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about you stupid clown!"

Deep down I knew he was right. The person I worked for will not risk their identity to save me. My mom and sister probably thinks I'm at a friend's house... I'm alone. I clenched my fists in anger.

"Amanda Waller."

The Joker looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"What was that doll face?"

The joker said with his famous evil smile.

"I work for Amanda waller."

Harley walked up to the Joker at the mention of her.

"Hey I know her! She's the chick that rounded up me and the gang!"

Joker growled. "And why would she hire a 16 year old for a job like this?"

I looked up and smiled. "For the same reason she rounded up a bunch of psychopaths to do some dirty work. It's because she needs a little help. That's where I come in. Long story short she saw my photography resume and offered me a job to work for her. At first I was gonna decline, but she offered a ton of money, that me and my family desperately needed, so I accepted the offer."

Suddenly Joker pulled out his phone and dialed a number and called it. "Hello? Yes, find the current location of Amanda waller, and bring the car out front."

He then hung up. "Thanks for the information Toots, you've been really helpful."

I just rolled my eyes."Are you gonna let me go now? "

The Joker stopped, and just bust out laughing.

"Not a chance princess, your my property now."

I just scowled. "When you find Amanda waller.. What are you gonna do?"

He just smiled at me. "Take a wild guess toots."

Something in me at that moment just snapped. I didn't even know why, on the inside I was completely confused. It was like my body was taking control over my actions and not my mind. I started to laugh crazily. I saw Joker shining a huge grin at me. I looked him dead in the eyes, with a smile on my face.

"Well in that case... Make her suffer."


	5. Surprise Surprise!

Harleys POV

I walked threw the maze of halls of this huge office building until I found an elevator. I picked my walkie talkie up as I walked in the elevator.

"Puddin! What floor is she on?" I waited patiently for him to answer.

I then heard gunshots being fired over the walkie talkie.

"On floor 15 Harls! Don't you pay attention, I told you this!"

I thought about it for a second. "Oh yeah I remember!"

I heard him growl.

"I'm busy holding security off, just hurry up and get the job done."

I smiled. "Ok Puddin!"

I heard him grunt.

"and stop calling me Pud--"

I turned off my walkie talkie. I pushed the numbers in the elevator to go to floor 15. I smiled again. Something tells me alot of people are about to dieeee!

I reached floor 15. I walked all the way to end of this long hall, and I found just what I was looking for... I stared excitedly at a large door that had the name Amanda waller across it. I knew she was in here, I could feel it. I reached to open the door to find out it was locked.

"Hmm".

I reached into my purse and found my small bomb.

"Mistah J was right! This does come in handy!"

I set it next to the door and stepped back. I pulled out a small controller and pressed a small button. In that second the door blew off its hinges. I smiled as I stepped over the broken pieces of wood, entering the room. I soon saw movement in the corner of my eye. She's here. I pretended to look for her and fail.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Still silence.

"Hmm I guess your not in here..."

I fake turned to leave and finally she got up. I heard the safety go off on a gun. I smiled widely and turned around slowly, and put my hands up in fake fear.

"Oh hey! Long time no see! How ya been! "

She stared at me in anger.

"What are you doing here?"

Just then I hear Mistah J through my walkie talkie.

"Harley stop with the chit chat! Kill her and let's go! Bats will be here any second!"

I smiled up at Amanda waller and spoke to Mistah J.

"Ok puddin!"

Its time to have some real FUN!

I quickly grabbed my gun from behind me and shot Amanda waller in the leg, making her drop her weapon.

"That's for trying to get dead shot to kill me."

I shot her other leg as she yelled in pain.

"That's for trying to kill my Puddin!"

I walked closer to her and shot her shoulder.

"And that is for hiring a 16 year old to do one of your stupid jobs."

She looked up at me in the midst of her pain.

"Luna..." I smiled at her.

"Yes Luna indeed, now any last words."

I giggled after saying that, I love saying that! She looked at me in pure anger. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"Go to he--"

I shot her before she could finish her sentence that I've heard one too many times. Just as I was gonna happily skip out of the room, something caught my eye. I looked over at her desk and saw an open file. It was labeled:

"Luna Rodgers ."

That's our captive! Underneath her name I saw two bold words. Classified information. What's so special about her that's "classified?" Just then I heard Mistah J over my walkie talkie again.

"I swear to God Harley if you don't hurry up--"

I quickly grabbed the file and folded it and put it in my purse.

"I'm coming Puddin!"

I walked out of the room with a smile on my face and took one last look at Amanda waller. This job was long overdue.

I leaned back fast as Mistah J took a sharp and fast turn. We were currently on a high speed chase with Batsy and a bunch of dumb cops right on our tails. Luckily Mistah J's purple lamourgini was faster. The only the threat right now was the bat mobile.

"PUDDIN TURN LEFT!"

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Harles that's not the way to the warehou--"

"Just do it!"

He turned quickly around the corner. "Now turn left, then make a right, than another lef--

"What! Harley your gonna get us lost!"

I looked at him with a smirk.

"Exactly. And I'd we get lost guess who else gets lost..."

My Puddin looked at me with a huge smile. God I love making him as happy as he makes me...

"Good thinking Harls! Quick get your gun and aim for Batsys car, try to hit the tires!"

I saw Batsy quickly turn around the corner, I quickly fired at his tires. Finally my bullet pierced his tire and his car went crashing into a wall.

"WOOOO!"

Mistah J looked at me with happiness.

"Good job babe!"

He leaned over and kissed me, I just smiled. God I love him...

*Time skip they are now back at the house*

I smiled as I plopped down on my cushiony chair. I suddenly remembered the file that I found in Amanda's office. I slowly took it out of my purse and unfolded it.

"Let's see what secrets Luna's hiding shall we?"

I continued to talk to myself.

"We shall!"

I eagerly opened the file and started reading. Luna checker Rodgers. I snickered at her middle name and continued reading.

Age: 16

Gender: female

Height : 5"4

Current location: Gotham city

Adoptive family-

Mother: Sarah Rodgers

Sibling(s)

Jessica Rodgers

I read the last bit of information. She's adopted? She didn't tell us that. Unless she doesn't know she's adopted! I scoffed to myself. Wow people can lie to the people they care about, but if me or Mistah J lied like this we'd be called criminals. I don't get society. Once you point out it's flaws you'll see how unstable it really is. I continued to read other bits and pieces of information about her.

None of this is confidential information. I don't get it, whats so special about her that she has her own confidential file! Nothing in here is interesting! I looked at the last paragraph on the file. Maybe something interesting is gonna be here, unless this what just a HUGE waste of time! I slowly read the last paragraph and my eyes went wide. I read it again. And again. And again. I felt a tear slowly roll down my cheek. I'm so dead. I read the paragraph again still not believing it. Then reality finally hit me. My little Lunatic...

Joker's POV

I jumped as I heard Harley come running in the kitchen. She looked scared.

"What's with ya Harls? You okay?"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Y-y-yea P-p-uddin, I'm f-fine."

I knew that look, she was not fine. I sighed.

"What did ya do now harles?"

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Nothin happened Puddin!"

She pushed past me and ran off. I don't know what's with that girl sometimes I swear... I walked out of the room, and walked into my bedroom that me and Harley shared. I took off my purple leather coat, and just as I was gonna throw it on a chair, on saw something. A yellow file. I quickly picked it up and opened it. It had a bold heading on top that read :

Luna Rodgers

Classified information

Hmm harls must have swiped this out of Amanda wallers office. I continued to look down the paper and read a bunch of boring information about her.

"Blah blah blahhh."

I finally reached the end of the page. The last paragraph. I slowly read each word making sure I was reading it right. No.. No. No. No. No. No! I felt a wave of pain, panic, and anger rush through Me. Harley must have been keeping this away from me. I looked at the file in anger. Oh she's dead!

Luna's POV

I woke up crying. It's not a dream! I'm still here... I sat here, in a chair, still tied to it. I continued to cry to myself until I started to hear the door unlock. I started to blink away the tears. Just then Harley barged in the room and closed the door behind her. I smiled like I haven't just been crying my eyes out.

"Thanks for knocking!" I said sarcastically.

Instead of a sarcastic comeback, she just stared at me with sad eyes. She suddenly walked quickly towards me and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as far as I could, waiting for her to hit me. But she didn't. Instead of feeling pain, I felt two warm arms wrap around me. She was... Hugging me? I know I should have felt repulsed, or mad, or even scared... But no, I felt safe. What's wrong with me! Suddenly we both jumped as we heard a loud angry voice.

"HARRRLLEEEYYY!"

The Joker rushed and bust through the door with what seems like a yellow file in his hand. I started to shake. He wasn't even mad at me and i was scared. He stared at Harley with anger.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

He waved the file at her. She stared at the floor and stayed silent.

"I swear to God Harls if you don't start talking -"

She looked at him with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry"

He just laughed.

"Your sorry? Your sorry. Oh I'll Make you sorry!"

He took large steps towards her and she quickly kept backing up until her back hit a wall. He finally reached her and raised his fist.

"STOP!"

They both stopped and looked at me. Harley looked at me with thankful eyes, and the Joker looked at me with anger. I started to shake again. He's gonna hurt me again! I stared into the Jokers eyes once more, but this time, they softened. For real this time. He backed away from Harley and looked at me and smiled. Like actually smiled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Toots."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh yea? And why should I believe you."

He slowly looked at Harley, then back at me and took a deep breath.

"Because never again will I hurt my own daughter."

I looked at him in anger.

"This is nothing to joke about."

He continued to smile.

"Oh, but I'm not joking."

I grew angrier and angrier by the second.

"My father is dead."

Harley then jumped into the conversation.

"You mean your adoptive father."

I looked at her in confusion.

"And your adoptive mother, and your fake sister."

I just laughed.

"And what? Your now gonna say your my mother?"

She smiled and nodded. I just scoffed.

"This is a joke."

Harley looked at me.

"Your real name is Luna ace Quinn."

She looked down with a smile on her face.

"When you were younger, you loved toy cars and tutus. I remember you used to put the tutus on the cars, no one understood it, but I did. She chuckled." Ballerina cars."

I thought for a second. I did use to do that... My" mom" at home has pictures of me when I was little with me playing with my ballerina cars. I smiled. But it soon turned to a frown as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You guys are evil". I know what your doing! Your, your trying to act like you know me just so I can believe you! But that's where your wrong. You don't know me!"

Harley looked at me with sadness.

"Sweetie don't cr--"

"SAVE IT! "

I was completely crying now.

"I don't understand why you guys would think I would believe you. Like you just so happen to kidnap your daughter, and find out? No that doesn't just happe--"

Joker stared at me in anger. "You little brat! You think your in pain right now? I just found out my so called loved one had a child that was also mine and never told me!"

Harley looked up, and she was hurt.

"Well in my defense you said you never wanted a child!"

I just stared at both of them.

"How did you guys find this information.."

Harley looked at me with sympathy.

"Amanda waller."

I just stared at the ground.

"Honestly you guys are just - -"

I was then interrupted by Harley as she gasped loudly and grabbed her bat, and Joker pulled out his gun. I sighed. I knew it was a joke! Now there gonna kill me.. Just then I felt the ropes around me go looser. I slowly looked behind me and saw a huge black figure.

"BATMAN!!!"

I quickly jumped to my feet. I'm free! I'm really free! Without thinking I turned around and hugged batman.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

He showed a small smile, then went to being 100% serious.

"Luna step back."

I did as I was told and stepped back all the way to the far corner of the room. He looked at Harley Quinn and the Joker.

"I'm sending you guys back to the asylu--"

Joker then interrupted him.

"Oh Batsy! Don't you ever get tired of saying the same thing every time?"

The Joker quickly aimed his gun at batman and started shooting. Batman was quick to dive to the floor, hands first and rolled towards Joker. He jumped up and quickly knocked his gun out of his hands. Harley then came up behind Batman and whacked him in the head with her bat. He groaned in pain. He swiftly turned around and grabbed her bat before she could hit him again and snatched it from her. He then harshly hit her upside the head with it, knocking her out cold.

"Ooo that had to hurt."

something in me wanted to see if she was okay. Then there was also something in me that could care less if she was okay or not. I went with my gut feeling and slowly walked towards her. I crouched down and stared at her. What if... She was my mom? Why else would I care if she was okay? And why else did I feel completely safe when she hugged me...? For some reason it broke my heart to see her like this. I don't know why I care. She hurt me, she tortured me. But was it really her fault? She didn't know I was her daughter... But would that have even mattered? I got up with my mind made up. I know who's side I'm on. I look over and gasped at the scene before me. Batman had Joker by the collar and was punching him over and over again. I quickly ran over to them and pushed Batman away. He looked at me in surprise. I looked at him in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I looked to check if Mr. J was okay. He sat there with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww Toots ya care about me."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up."

Batman took a one step towards me and Mr. J. I stood there, blocking Mr. J from him. Batman stood with a grim face.

"I'm trying save you Luna."

I looked at him with pure anger. "What, by beating my parents to a pulp bat brain?"

Batman looked at me shocked. "How did you find out?"

I sighed. "That doesn't matte-- wait you knew?"

He cleared his throat and stared at me. "Me and Amanda waller were trying to protect you from knowing."

He paused, then continued. "It was for your own good."

I snarled at him. "For my own good?" I laughed. For my own good? "Maybe I should decide whats for my own good!"

My stare was filled was so much hatred. He stayed silent.

"What happened to justice batman!" my voice grew louder. "I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

Suddenly I felt something cold being placed into my hand. I peeked and saw Mr. J placing a knife into my hand. Out of anger I took the knife and threw it at batman. He Stood there, and didn't even flinch. Probably because the knife didn't reach any where near him. Mr. J just scoffed.

"Toots that was horrible."

"I know."

He just sighed." You live in Gotham, you should know how to throw a knife or any weapon of that matter."

"Well sorry, I don't believe in weapons!"

"That's just sad.

"Oh shut up!"

When I looked back up, I saw batman had left.

"Coward". In the corner I saw Harley waking up.

"Guys".

They both looked up at me.

"Yea sugah?"

I smiled. "We are gonna kill batman."


	6. When Push Comes To Shove

Harley stared at me with a smile on her face, while Mr. J stayed emotionless.

"No Toots."

I looked at him.

"No? What do you mean no?"

He stared at me.

"Me and Harls are gonna kill batman, your gonna go home and pretend none of this happened, got it?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "No! I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna go back!"

He stayed emotionless. "Toots I said leave."

My heart was breaking by the second. I felt tears at the brim of my eyes. "I'll do anything! Let me stay with you guys!"

They stayed silent.

"Please?"

Harley got up and stood behind me. "Puddin maybe we should give her a chance? I mean she is our daughter."

He seemed to think about it, and suddenly his face lit up." I have an idea!"

He stared at me with a huge smile on his face.

"You said you'd do anything." he paused then continued. "Correct?"

I slowly nodded and he immediately started to laugh.

"Guys! Get in the car!" He walked in front of me and gently grabbed my shoulders.

"Loosen up, your about to have some fun!"

Oh this can't be good...

I climbed into Mr. J's car which if I may, is AWESOME! But what wasn't so awesome is him racing at the speed of light. I held my arms out for my safety.

"MR. J SLOW DOWN YOUR GONNA KILL US ALL!!"

He laughed loudly as he continued to speed.

"Calm down Toots! Have some fun!"

I just closed my eyes. Deep breathes, deeeep breathes. Finally we arrived to wherever is supposed to be our destination. Mr. J slammed on the brakes making me crash forward into the back of Harleys seat. She laughed.

"Well, your alive!"

I got up and held my head in pain.

"Yeah, barely."

I was quick to jump out of the car. Mr. J also got out, and he was extremely amused of my pain and fear right now.

"Honestly, how did you get your license?"

He just smiled. "I didn't."

I stood there and gaped. That explains a lot. He continued to grin and started walking. Harley followed, skipping behind him. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind in the night of Gotham.

I walked beside Harley as we followed Mr. J. She looked over at me, as I was fidgeting with my fingers.

"Ya scared?"

I looked over at her and took a shaky breath.

"Y-yeah."

She frowned. "Well don't be, your gonna be okay!"

She smiled warmly at me. "I'll make sure of it."

Something about her when she said that, actually made me want to believe it. That I was gonna be okay. I smiled at her and nodded. But the truth is, I don't think I'll ever be okay. As we were walking, I looked over at Harley.

"H-hey can I ask you a question?"

She looked over at me, excited with a smile on her face.

"Sure sweetie! What is it?"

I looked down nervously. "W-why did you name me Luna?"

All of a sudden she just started laughing. She walked closer to me and put her arm around me.

"Cause, your my little Lunatic!"

I thought about it for a second. "Uhh, is that a good thing?"

She laughed even harder. "I bet you thought I named you after the moon or something sweet like that?"

I nodded and laughed a little bit. She softly punched my arm. "Your gonna have to understand, we're not just some ordinary parents."

"I never doubted that for a second." We both laughed. She reached over and pinched my cheek.

"Aww my little lunatic!"

I sighed. "Please don't call me that."

She just smiled. "What was that, my little lunatic?"

I groaned. This is so embarrassing! We kept walking until we reached a tall building. It was huge, but looked battered and broke. It looked as if it has been abandoned for centuries, and due to the run down area we were in, it probably was. The walls had long deep cracks through them as if it survived several earthquakes and it was left here, barely standing. I took a deep breath soon regretting it as I smelt damp wet mold. Harley suddenly stopped.

"Oh no.. No no no no no..." She mumbled.

"Um, whats wrong? And what is this place?"

Harley just stood there, motionless. I gently rested my hand on her shoulder "You okay Harley?"

All of a sudden she took a sharp breath and said, "Wait here sweetie, I need to talk to Mistah J 'bout somethin real quick."

I stood there confused, What are they hiding from me? She walked over to Mr. J and started talking to him. I could barely hear them, I could only make out a part of their conversation.

"I think it would be better if we left darlin.." Harley said.

"Nonsense! This is the perfect place to.."

I could barely hear them at this point.

"Please! Lets go somewhere else! I mean she's our daughter! Let's try not to kill her! I think anywhere else would be..."

Her voice grew more quiet by the second, "Aw come on Toots! Nothin bads gunna happen. Remember when you..."

The rest I heard was a bunch of mumbles.. Ugh, why do they have to speak so quietly? Their so loud most of the time, why not now?! It looked like they finished their conversation... And by the look on Harleys face I knew she lost the argument. She looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. Joker walked up closer to the old building and easily opened an old rusted back door, and walked in, gesturing for us to follow him. I walked up and followed after Harley into the building. Once we walked in, I was hit with a strong sent of something... burning? There was also another strong unlikeable scent but I didn't know what it was, but it was giving me a slight headache. I was getting kind of dizzy.

"Woah there."

Harley adjusted my position as I was leaning towards the ground. "Its not a great smell, but you'll get used to it." She said, her face grim.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Waddya mean?" She said with fake confusion.

"Ugh never mind, since your obviously keeping things from me." I say with a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Its not that, its just.. What im trying to say is.. UGH!! Its just better if you dont know ok? Mistah J can be a bit harsh at times..." She put on a straight face and kept on walking.

Oh my God... that was the longest phrase shes ever said to me... is this that serious? We followed close behind Mr. J as we walked up several flights of stairs until we were on a tall platform.

"Uh, where are we?"

Harley just stared at the floor while Mr. J had a huge grin on his face. Mr. J walked to the edge of the high platform, peering down. He turned back towards me.

"Toots come here." hesitantly, I took one cautious step towards him. Suddenly I felt cold, it was probably due to the fact that I had just stepped away from Harleys warmth. I felt alone. I looked back and saw harley looking down avoiding my gaze and gently started kick imaginary dirt. What is with her? She was so nice to me on the walk here... And now she's ignoring me? I swear she's probably the reason I'm bipolar... I turned back and faced Mr. J and I was met with his cold hard gaze. I continued to slowly walk toward him until i was right in front of him. His face eagerly lit up. He quickly walked closer to the edge of the platform, and he gestured for me to look down. Curious, I slowly took a step towards the edge, and peered down. I gasped in fear as I saw how high up were, as if I was gonna fall at any second. There were huge containers of yellowish / greenish type chemicals below. Suddenly I heard Mr. J clear his throat loudly, trying to get my attention.

"Ahem."

I looked and saw that I had my arms wrapped strongly around his stomach as if I was holding on to him for dear life. I looked at him and saw he was flashing me a toothy grin. I let go immediately due to embarresmant and complete fear. He could have literally killed me, and he still can! I looked down and avoided his gaze.

"I - Im s-sorry, fear took over me and... And..." he looked at me expectingly. "I'm afraid of heights."

He chuckled loudly. "well than this should be fun"

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" He ignored my question, and abruptly asked one of his own.

"If you were to fall, would you trust us to catch you?"

I thought for a second, and answered very carefully. " I...I would expect you to let me fall."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Didn't i? I'm pretty sure i--"

"Sweetie, do you trust us?" Harley interrupted.

"Well look who decides to speak! Honestly I thought you were gone drop the whole clown gig and become A mime!"

She stared at me. "Luna answer the question..."

"I trust you.." I paused then continued" I trust you to watch me fall."

She continued to stare at me, confused."What is that supposed to mean? "

I took a deep breath and looked at them both." I don't expect, or trust you to catch me, because I know I'm gonna fall. No one else has ever caught me, but thats cause I never jumped. I'm jumping for you guys. Therefore I trust you... Enough anyways." Sometimes I honestly surprise myself with the smart things I say.

Mr. J walked towards me slowly, and cupped his hand around my cheek and just stared into my eyes. Suddenly he backed up and made a loud clap.

"Harles, do it! "

I looked over and saw her look up sadly. "I'm so sorry Luna..."

She slowly started walking towards me. I quickly started stepping back.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

She stayed silent and continued walking towards me. I stopped noticing that I was at the edge now.

"Wait, your gonna push me? Aren't you!"

She stopped momentarily and looked down again and stayed silent.

"Wow I knew it! You guys aren't my parents! This is all just a gag right? All this was, is you guys messing with your prey before killing it."

I looked over at Mr J. And he looked extremely amused. "Just so you can get the last laugh." I mumbled softly, but loud enough for them to hear.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face. "Sweetie don't cry.."

"Sweetie don't cry my a--"

I was then interrupted by Mr. J. "Shh, calm down. We are your parents, and we're not gonna kill ya."

"Calm down? Calm down. No! I-I-cant--"

"You said yourself you wanted to be one of us. Correct?" He grinned widely.

"No, your wrong, I said I wanted to be with you guys, not one of you."

"Stop lying to yourself Luna, it's in you blood to be like us, to be crazy, to have some fun."

"This, this is not fun, this is terrifying."

I looked back in front of Me and jumped a little as Harley was right there. "ugh! Isn't this the part where someone comes and saves me!"

I looked behind me and looked again at the boiling chemicals. It looked as if it was laughing and taunting Me. I took a sharp breath in as I noticed again how high we were. I started to shake.

"P-please don't push me in--" but then it was too late. Harley had took a step forward quickly, and shoved me over the edge.

"Harley..!!"

I couldn't tell you how much fear coursed through me as my feet left the edge. It was as if everything went in slow motion. I could feel my stomach drop as wind rushed past me as I fell. I couldn't even breath, if felt as if when harley pushed me, all the air got knocked out of me. I watched as Mr. J laughed and harley stared at me, emotionless. I soon felt agonizing searing heat as my body plunged into the chemicals. I felt pain engulf me as I screamed under the chemicals. I continued to scream, but no one could hear me. It started to hurt to hold my breath. I tried to swim to the top, but I failed as my body went limp and I could feel my body sink down and touch the bottom. Before I passed out I heard two tiny voices at the back of mind. "Your gonna be ok, I'll make sure of it..." "I expect to you to let me fall..." I relaxed. It's what what I expected... Besides I'm gonna be ok, she said I would be ok... I... I trust her.


End file.
